


【率宽】忍冬

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 忍冬，春末夏初，开花不绝，新叶簇生，凌冬不凋。
Relationships: Solkwan, 率宽
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【率宽】忍冬

随着一阵粗重的喘息和加快了速度的抽插，一股浓精射进了beta的生殖腔里。夫胜宽也在崔韩率释放之前达到高潮，被精液灌满生殖腔的冲击感和射精的眩晕感让夫胜宽一度陷入大脑空白的状态。

唯一能感觉到的就是体内的东西逐渐涨大，紧窄的后穴被撑的满满的，崔韩率的速度越来越快插得越来越深，最终顶在生殖腔的深处被那团致命的软肉吸了出来。

每次都是这样，结婚五年，还没能怀上孩子，每周的床事完成的越来越像一个不得不执行又看不见尽头的任务。生殖腔被肉刃划破的痛感陌生又熟悉，因为要确保精液在生殖腔里停留足够长的时间，高潮之后崔韩率没有马上退出去，而是保持着插到最深处的姿势抱着身下的人，摩挲着他的侧腰试图减缓因为射精而带来的痉挛。

beta的生育率比起omega低了不少，尤其是男beta，即使被满满当当的灌满生殖腔也很难怀孕。

尤其是夫胜宽这种身体虚弱，还流过一次产的男beta。

崔韩率趴在夫胜宽的肩上，有一下没一下的吮着侧颈，这本来是两个人从前床事过后最温存的动作，但夫胜宽知道，其实是alpha的本性在作祟。

beta几乎不会有发情的迹象，但alpha每个月会随着激素的水平变动产生一些性欲的巅峰状态，每到这几天，崔韩率就忍不住去啃噬他的后颈，在那块什么都没有的地方反复磨蹭。

崔韩率是耐性很好的人，他知道夫胜宽虽然没说，但心里在意自己是beta没有办法给到他信息素的安抚，所以总是尽力克制着本能，不去咬夫胜宽的后颈，而是换成在锁骨上一遍遍的舔吻。

但没人能真正抗拒得了自己的生物本性。

每每到了欲望最强烈的这几天，夫胜宽能看出来崔韩率忍得很痛苦。

前些年两个人刚刚结婚还在蜜里调油的时候，夫胜宽看他难耐的太辛苦，就主动换成后背位，露出纤细的脖颈凑上去给他咬，被咬的痛了也只是抓紧崔韩率环着他腰的手求一个更紧密的拥抱。

崔韩率的信息素是檀香木的香气，干净利落的同时又很好闻很平和，不像他的外貌一般凌厉具有攻击性。

可惜夫胜宽从来都闻不到。

可惜优质alpha的信息素顺着牙齿注入beta的后颈，几分钟都留存不了便消散得干净。

有时候崔韩率也忍不住会想，如果夫胜宽是个能发出信息素的omega，他会是什么味道的呢？

会是那种充满汁水感的清甜果香吗，像他家乡的橘子一样咬上一口就难以忘怀？还是那种带着水意的白花香，像忍冬上的结的露水绿意缱绻又微酸吗？

不，应该是糖炒栗子在锅火里翻滚的味道吧，冬日的暖炉旁的木头的焦香混合着栗子的甜，总让人想起新婚蜜月的那趟北欧旅行。

你一口我一口喂了几乎整餐branch过后夫胜宽嫌外面太冷，抓着他的袖口撒着娇说不想出门，结果两个人整个下午都消耗在主卧的大床上。

少年时期相遇的两个人爱到浓时自然而然结了婚，被爱意甜蜜冲昏头脑的时候根本想不到alpha无法标记beta的后续会有多难走。交好又开放的两家父母也不舍得小两口吃苦，既然你俩你侬我侬谁都离不开谁，只得允了这门婚事。

优质alpha的体力好的惊人，翻来覆去不肯放过一点力气都没有了的beta，操干到腿都打颤软着嗓子迭声喊着老公求他才肯停下。

度假的别墅壁炉里久久地点着柴火，他给夫胜宽套上麻花针的松松织的米白色毛衣和浅棕色的天鹅绒居家服长裤，再捧着一年到头都发凉的脚给他穿上毛绒绒的地毯袜。把赖着他撒娇不想动的爱人圈进怀里，搓搓他连炙热的床事都暖不了的手。

阳光从厚重的深色窗帘的缝隙里溜进来，暖和而干燥的空气中一点点烟熏过的灰尘在那一缕光里跳跃。

夫胜宽爱喝的冰美式被强制换成了点了几滴杜松子酒的香草咖啡，靠在崔韩率肩上念叨着又是糖又是奶的喝了会长胖，于是被爱人含了一口咖啡吻着喂进了嘴里，最后一丝顺着嘴角淌下来的液体也被亲吻的干净。

就在夫胜宽觉得崔韩率在自己身上压到胸口快要麻痹的时候，时间也差不多了，崔韩率拍拍他的臀肉示意他松开圈在他腰上的腿，从他的身体里退了出去，下床去了淋浴间。

alpha没办法在beta身体里成结，所以虽然结婚以来就玩的放肆，没戴过几次套，但前两年夫胜宽的肚子也一点动静都没有。自从打算要孩子之后两个人更是注意这些，崔韩率射了之后都会再抱他很久以增加受孕几率。

他知道夫胜宽喜欢小孩子，最好是一个男孩一个女孩。男孩子要有像崔韩率一样真诚明亮的眼睛，女孩子要有夫胜宽一样柔软可爱的脸颊肉。男孩子可以跟着他学习怎么把这些敲敲打打的乐器变成有趣的节奏，女孩子可以跟着夫胜宽学唱温柔又甜蜜的情歌。

像他一样甜。

孕检并不顺利，医生告诉他们两个夫胜宽的体质偏寒，怀上这一个已属不易，流产风险不容乐观，若是真的不幸难留住这个小孩，以后怕是再难怀上。

两家人都费尽心思地照顾夫胜宽，专门请了人来帮他调理身体，饮食起居一切都精心到了极致。崔韩率更是小心翼翼的，一次都没有敢碰过孕期的他，连他仰着头吻着他的下唇说要帮他口出来都舍不得。

他知道这个来之不易的小生命对夫胜宽来说多难得多重要。

但还是没能留住。

四个多月的时候小腹归于平坦，夫胜宽躺在病床上抓着他的手，平静的不能再平静，还在安慰他，说没关系，也早就做好了这样的心理准备。

那个惨淡挤出的笑容，后来很久都纠缠在他俩的婚姻生活里无法消散。

出院后看起来一切都恢复如常，夫胜宽还是一样乐观温暖爱笑，只是在把提前买好的小婴儿的小袜子小衣服收到储物室的最深处之后，常常就会望着哪处失神放空。

崔韩率终于看不下去爱人这个样子，握住夫胜宽的手说，我们再试试，再试试。夫胜宽也只是望着他的眼睛望了好久，欲言又止之后说了，好。

于是又努力了接近两年。

虽然崔韩率还是一如既往地宠爱他，面对他的时候总是笑笑的，但夫胜宽能感觉到，崔韩率越来越烦躁，阳光越来越少，脸上出现忧虑的表情的日子越来越多。

好像是他做错了什么一样。

可能是他错了吧。

为什么？为什么就是beta呢？为什么分化成了beta还要赖着他？为什么在拿到分化结果的时候崔韩率还是用那样坚定的眼神告诉他，就算不能永久标记也会爱他呢？

崔韩率给了他好多好多爱啊，还有好多包容。

他不喜欢吃的黄瓜、西红柿，就再也没出现在家里的饭桌上。他喜欢的咖啡，崔韩率就托了朋友，每个月都有各地庄园里新鲜烘培的豆子送来。

他那样优质的alpha，该找一个有着好闻味道的omega做伴侣啊，而不是自己这个既闻不到他的好也给不了他安慰的beta。

崔韩率围着浴巾从淋浴间里出来，拿了浸过热水又拧好的的毛巾来给夫胜宽擦拭后面流出的体液。

夫胜宽握住他正在擦拭的手。

“我们...别再试了。“

夫胜宽还是说了那句他早就预料到的话，他盯着他的眼睛，没有闪躲，说我们还是分开吧。

崔韩率像当初夫胜宽答应他再试试的那样，等了许久，说了，好。

那个失去的孩子，和再也不会到来的孩子，是问题，但不是唯一的问题。

崔韩率仍然爱夫胜宽，他并没有打算找一个omega度过此生，没有夫胜宽的话，好像身边有没有人，是谁与否，都不重要了。

但他的爱人眼睛里已经没有光了。

夫胜宽闻不到崔韩率信息素里拼命想要带给他的暖。

他的爱人把自己锁在泥潭，他只能看着他一点点沉下去。

崔韩率伸了手，但夫胜宽已经无法再牵住他。

如果爱意消磨的话，长痛，会是更糟糕的结局吧。

夫胜宽拖了行李箱要走的时候，崔韩率还像往常一样站在门口，给他拉好拉链，紧好围巾，仿佛只是爱人的一次出差。

只是没有了临别吻。

崔韩率想，既然他决心要离开，用吻留他也不必。

出租车后座，夫胜宽忍了又忍，没有回望，熟悉的房子，他精心打理的花园到了冬天也只能毫无生机，余一棵松柏孤零零的，在这落雪的夜晚。

夫胜宽想起，他与崔韩率相识是在冬天，定了终身是在冬天，新婚燕尔是在冬天，如今离别也是在冬天。

手又往袖子里缩了缩。冬天真的很冷，每一个冬天都很冷，这个冬天，没有崔韩率的冬天，不会再有崔韩率的每个冬天，他还能捱过去吗。

**Author's Note:**

> 信息素描写部分参考香水Diptyque 檀道，古特尔 忍冬，Maison Martin Margiela By the fireplace。橘子味儿的就太多啦你可以想象一下帕尔马的卡普里岛橙或者欧珑的赤霞橘光的前调大橙子味儿～btw我个人真的很爱檀道


End file.
